The Stories of Gon
by Kai345
Summary: Gon e Killua voltam para York Shin com o objetivo de ir ao parque de diversões.. Lá se encontram com Leorio e Kurapika. Juntos partem em novas aventuras!
1. Partida

Minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem!

Hunter x Hunter pertencente a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**?**: Killua! - dizia um voz ofegante - Onde você está ?!

**Killua**: Gon! Estou aqui!

**Gon**: Ainda bem! Pensei que você tinha se perdido mata a dentro... Procurei você por um tempão!

**Killua**: Heh ! Sou um ex-assassino profissional! Sei ocultar minha presença muito bem! Mas essa brincadeira de esconde-esconde já está chata mesmo... O que você quer fazer agora?

**Gon**: Boa pergunta... eu estava pensando em ir ao parque de diversões...

**Killua**: Parque de diversões?! Ei, Gon! Estamos em sua casa, na Ilha da Baleia, nem existe parque de diversões aqui!

**Gon**: Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas... que tal voltarmos para York Shin? Lá era legal! E tinha de tudo!

**Killua**: Não me diga que você quer ir para York Shin só por causa do parque?

**Gon**: Heh ... Não exatamente... mas Leorio ainda está por lá ! Poderíamos marcar de nos encontrar com ele no parque!

**Killua**: Com aquele oji-san? Agora sim...!

Gon sorri e Killua responde com outro sorrisso. Os dois pareciam animados para esse reencontro.

Logo, Gon avisa Mito-san que iria partir novamente, e com ele estava levando sua mochila e sua vara de pesca. Usava suas roupas normais, casaco verde com um short e botas da mesma cor. Killua retorna com suas roupas do Exame Hunter. Camisa de manga comprida azul por baixo e uma lilás de manga curta por cima, shorts com sapatos roxos e detalhes brancos. Levava consigo uma mochila tal como aquela usada na Torre Celestial.  
Eles se despedem de todos da ilha enquanto iam de barco para o porto mais próximo de York Shin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Dentro do barco*

**Killua**: Blargh! - vomita o menino desesperado dentro de um quarto do barco.

**Gon**: Killua! Você está bem?!

**Killua**: Hay... Mas me pergunto... como você consegue resistir sem... Blargh! - vomita o garoto de novo - enjoos à esses balanços de barco!?

**Gon**: Eu já estou muito acustumado a tempestades enquanto estou a navegar... Sabe... chove muito nessa região.

De repente um dos tripulantes chega gritando...

- Por favor! Salvem meu filho! Ele estava brincando na beirada do navio e uma onda carregou-o para o oceano!

Não deu nem tempo de Killua falar nada, Gon já estava correndo para salvar o garoto.

-Socorro! Socorro! - dizia o garoto sendo levado pelas ondas.

**Gon**: Não se preocupe! Está tudo bem! Irei salvá-lo!

Gon aremessa sua vara de pesca para enlaçar o garoto, mas, infelizmente, o anzol não alcança-o. Gon sem pensar duas vezes tira seu casaco e mochila e nada em direção ao garoto.

**Gon**: Te peguei!

**Garotinho**: legal tio! E agora? Como vamos voltar?

Gon faz a maior cara de bunda e depois solta um longo sorrisso.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! - dessa vez era Gon e o garoto gritando ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que Gon avançasse, não conseguiu nadar de volta para o barco. Estava muito longe, e as condições climáticas não eram favoráveis... Nem ao menos seu **nen** o ajudaria naquela situação.

**Gon**: AAH! Eu trouxe minha vara!

**Garotinho**: Por que só disse agora?! Vamos logo!

**Gon**: Eu me esqueci... gomen!

Mas Gon sabia muito bem que a vara não chegaria até a distância em que o barco já estava, até que viu um bote... e nele estava Killua (verde de tão enjoado).

**Killua**: Gon! Lance sua vara aqui no bote!

**Gon**: Arigato, Killua! Essa distância eu consigo alcançar!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon e Killua finalmente desembarcaram em York Shin.

**Gon**: Killua, valeu mesmo, se não fosse por sua ajuda, eu teria morrido, e pior, não teria conseguido salvar a vida do menino...

**Killua**: Realmente! Você têm que pensar antes de agir!

**Gon**: Gomen... Gomen!

De qualquer forma... Killua sabia que Gon era único. Estava disposto a sacrificar sua própria vida para salvar a de alguém que ele nem ao menos conhecia.

**Gon**: Olhe, Killua! Fogos de artifício!

**Killua**: Uau! Por que será que estão soltando fogos agora?

**Gon**: Vamos ir lá ver?

**Killua**: Não mesmo! Não podemos perder tempo! Precisamos alugar um quarto de hotel logo! Essa cidade tem muitos turístas!

**Gon**: Você está certo!

**Killua**: QUEEEEEEEEEEE ?! Todos os quartos já foram ocupados?! - grita Killua de forma estrondosa, fazendo com que todos do hotel mirassem-o.

**Funcionária**: Desculpe senhor... Devido ao evento, temos recebido bastantes turístas.

**Killua**: Tch! Vamos embora, Gon!

**Gon**: ...

**Killua**: e agora?! Onde vamos ficar? Nessa situação, teremos que dormir de baixo da ponte! Já fomos em três hotéis e todos estavam sem quartos disponíveis!

**Gon**: Ne, Killua...

**Killua**: Nani?

**Gon**: Por que não vamos nos hospedar na casa do Leorio?

**Killua**: ... Gon... isso foi... UMA ÓTIMA IDEIA!

**Gon**: Sério? Yatta!

**Killua**: Bem... você sabe o endereço dele?

**Gon**: Não mas... Eu posso ligar pra ele e perguntar!

**Killua**: Ok!

Bip...Bip... Droga... Ele não atende! - diz Gon aborrecido.

**Killua**: E agoraaa?! Esse Oji-san maldito não serve nem para atender um celular? Teremos que dormir na rua!

**Gon**: Olhe, Killua! Outros fogos de artifício!

**Killua**: Gon, não é hora pra isso! Precisamos de um abrigo e...

Mal Killua acabou de falar, e Gon já estava seguindo a direção dos fogos.

**Killua**: Gon, espere!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Gon**: Uau! Isso é uma festa! Tem tantas pessoas aqui que nem consigo contar ao certo!

Killua ainda preocupado, nem percebe a popularidade da festa e nem se interessa nela.

**?**: Nani?! Gon, Killua?! O que fazem aqui?!

Os dois garotos não se viraram, apenas sorriram e gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

**Gon**: LEORIO!

**Killua**: OJI-SAN!

**Leorio**: Do que você me chamou? - Leorio ''P'' da vida responde ao garoto de cabelos grisalhos - Você continua com suas piadinhas com meu nome, né?

**Killua**: é!

**Leorio**: Você tem coragem! - Leorio se encosta com o garoto e os dois fazem expressões de confiança.

**Gon**: Espere, Leorio, Killua! Não briguem! ... Leorio, pode me explicar do que se trata essa festa?

**Leorio**: ... Você não sabe?

**Gon**: Não...

**Killua**: Ei, Oji-san, nós fomos em vários hotéis à procura de quartos, mas todos estavam lotados! Então... você poderia nos hospedar em sua casa? - Diz ele interrompendo a conversa de Gon.

**Leorio**: Bom... Eu bem que faria isso... Mas só para o Gon.

**Killua**: Por quee?

**Leorio**: Ora bolas, eu já falei que não sou Oji-san! Só tenho 19 anos! - Gon e Killua olham surpresos para Leorio - Se você pedir desculpas, eu deixo vc ficar lá!

**Killua**: Tá bom... Oji... quis dizer! Leorio. Me desculpe... - O garoto mais alto olha timidamente... Leorio apenas ria de sua face.

**Leorio**: Tudo bem! Eu permito que vocês fiquem por lá! Acompanhem-me!

**Gon e Killua**: Eba!

* * *

O que acharam..? Minha primeira fic.

Reviews são bem-vindos!


	2. Uma Noite Agitada

Capítulo 2 - Uma Noite Agitada.

* * *

**Leorio**: E então, o que acharam de minha casa? Não é muito grande e tal, mas vocês se sentirão confortáveis!

**Killua**: Nada mal! Já estava pensando que você morava em uma espécie de favela ou oca... Coisas do tipo!

**Leorio**: Eu tô falando sério, eu vou acabar te expulsando!

**Gon**: Uau! Leorio, você têm uma TV gigante! Ela é maior que eu!

**Leorio**: né ... seu preço original era uns 400 jenis, e eu comprei por 100 jenis!

_Leorio com certeza é o mestre da pechincha!_- pensou Killua.

**Leorio**: A propósito, Gon... O que vocês vinheram fazer novamente aqui em York Shin?

**Gon**: Ah bem... nós estavamos afim de nos reencontrarmos de novo com você , Leorio! E Kurapika também, mas... Ele está sempre ocupado!

**Leorio**: Saquei... Então, seus moleques travessos, vamos dormir para acordar amanhã cedo e começar nossa nova rotina!

**Killua**: Rotina? O que quis dizer com isso, Riorio?

**Leorio**: Ora, nossa nova rotina! Exploraremos cada canto dessa cidade! Ainda falta um tempinho pro meu teste de medicina e já estou bastante preparado! Entendeu, Kiru-chan?

**Killua**: Entendi... Ei! Quem você pensa que está chamando de Kiru-chan?!

**Hahahahahaha** - Todos riram. Exceto Killua.

Gon e Killua já estavam trocados, com seus pijamas e antes de dormir, foram bater um papo com Leorio.

**Gon**: Ei, Leorio... Isso está tão nostálgico... Me lembra quando estávamos todos juntos no Exame Hunter!

**Leorio**: Isso mesmo! Quando nós quebravamos nossa nuca para resolver aqueles exames malucos! Eu pensei muitas vezes que iria morrer ou ser reprovado...

**Killua**: E você estava certo! Se não fosse com a nossa ajuda, você nunca teria passado! hehe!

**Leorio**: Cale a boca! Que coisa... Você adora me irritar!

**Gon**: Lembra, Killua? Quando Leorio perdeu 40 horas nossas em um jogo de Jan-ken-po?!

**Killua**: Claramente! E gastou 10 horas em pensamentos pervertidos!

**Leorio**: EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS!

**Killua**: O que está dizendo? Você nem ao menos treinou todos os princípios do Nen! Acha que pode nos desafiar?!

**Gon**: Ei, Killua...

**Leorio**: Ah, dane-se! Apenas vão dormir! Podem ser mais fortes, mas ainda são meras crianças! Devem dormir cedo!

**Killua**: Por que diz isso?! Irá ver mais um daqueles programas pervertidos, né ?

**Leorio**: Talvez... he hê

**Killua**: Deixe-me ver também!

**Gon**: Venha logo, Killua! Ele está certo! Ainda somos crianças! - dizia Gon ao arrastar Killua para seus dormitórios.

Gon e Killua estavam no mesmo quarto, pois não tinha quartos suficientes para os dois. Gon apagou a luz e deitou-se.

**Gon**: Sabe... Me sinto bem.

**Killua**: por que isso agora?

**Gon**: Sinto que vamos nos juntar de novo para uma grande aventura!

**Killua**: Você e sua imaginação infantil! ^^ Apenas durma. Amanhã iremos no parque de diversões que você tanto sonha!

**Gon**: Yatta!

* * *

Chapter Finished

Espero que curtam...  
Essa fic será basicamente, várias aventuras juntas, dos quatro principais.


End file.
